Giving Up
by Lady Merlin
Summary: All of our fave people die. I'm sorry, its very angsty. It's like, uhm, the end of Tortall. yeah. I cried while writing this. K for some love [oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm in a pissed off killing mood. This story is dedicated to Tab and Mel and Kel and Marie and Smart. This is what would have happened to me if I hadn't met you lot. From a friendless girl, I became a happy teen. Thanks guys. Oh yeah, I just added Smart to scare you lot. It's just to get your frikkin attention. Idts. And if you dare say I love him, I SWEAR I will KILL you all. KILL and in bloody MURDER! PS, I don't own anyone.

Thayet was alone. Tortall was in ruins. Everyone was gone. Alanna, George, Numair, Daine, Onua, All the riders, and worst of all, Jon. It was midwinter and on the last day of the holidays, they had all gotten called to fight a small batch of immortals. All of them had willingly taken on the job, thinking it small work. They had gone to the small village just North of Corus.

Reaching there, they had found an empty town. Jon and Thayet were there for royal socialites who demanded attention. George was there for kicks. Everyone had come along. They had arrived in a large happy party, but the scene was depressing. All their laughed had stopped at the sight of dead bodies scattered all over. Daine had gone through excruciating pain from all the dead animals around. The scent of death had spread for over miles. Daine's lungs contracted as she bore with it. She didn't want to worry them anymore that they already were.

Silently they passed through the small town. At the other end, they found a cave at the top of a small hill. Being the curious ones, they started off towards it, with the vow to protect Jon and Thayet at any costs. Thayet had almost burst into tears at this. Even John looked slightly taken aback.

Entering the cave, some unseen monster attacked. It was everywhere. Daine had unhesitantly called all of her friends to help. Bats flew into it, dogs attacked, cats scratched. They did all they could, but they died. Daine had collapsed last despite how hard she had fought. She had been drained and was struggling to keep conscious. Numair had blasted everything with raw power, which was a bad idea. He was instantly weakened. He had collapsed and dragged himself to a corner to put a mental shield on everyone else. The riders had been killed one by one. Onua got scratched in the throat and she died on the spot.

George had been sneakily searching for it's weak spot. Unfortunately it did not take well to sneakiness. He just made it back to the front of the cave to call on his god. It fell on deaf ears. He was loosing blood fast. Alanna saw this, ran to the entrance and engaged him in a passionate kiss and said goodbye. She knew George would not have wanted her to cry. He died with a smile on his face. When he fell, she wailed. It was a sound that everyone will remember to their death day.

Then Jon. He died to save me. It was throwing lightning at me. I was unprotected. Undefended. He jumped in front of me. He save my life. He died instantly. I hugged him and swore to avenge his death.

Alanna was killed trying to avenge George's death. She was slashed on the side. It was a deep cut. She just said two sentences before she died. _Long live Tortall! George, I'm coming! _She gasped before she fell to the floor lifeless.

Pretty soon, Numair had been drained beyond compare. He was tapping into his life force. He tapped into his soul. He just managed to call out "Daine!" Daine rushed over to him. Leaning over, he managed a "I'm gonna die magelet."

"NO!" she said in a whisper yell.

"yes. There's no hanging around that. Promise me that you'll find someone else."

"NO. I will most likely join you in a while. My life force is already half gone. And even if I make it, I'll never find someone else." She kissed him and said, "see you soon, o powerful Back robe." He grinned. And lost his life. Despite her brave speech, Daine's tears leaked. It shattered my heart to see such a young heart hammered. She shot the crossbow mechanically, sorrow killing her from inside. All of a sudden, she collapsed, and I knew all was lost. It seems that with our exhaustion, the monster had also grown weak. It gave up and lie still on the floor. The nightmare was finally over. I was so wrong. I barely made it back to Corus, but to my horror, it was in ruins. It's magnificent spirals and towers now one storey open roof rooms. Our palace, was heartbreaking. Bodies, everywhere. I found one woman sobbing over her husband's body, and we both cried. I as sole remaining survivor of the Royal trustees, decided to give up.

I wrote a letter to my royal cousin, Kaddar. Tortall was his, to do whatever he wanted with it. Farmland, or palace. It was his. I had given up.

This is the last entry in my diary. I know that Kaddar will try to get here as fast as he can to stop me, but it will be too late. I trust him with my lands.

I shall go to Balor's Needle and make my jump. It shall be spectacular, for al of us, magnificent, for all of us, and heartbreaking for all of us. I will wear my funeral gown and jump, just before the sun sets, to symbolise the fall of Tortall.

And in the rays on magnificence, Thayet, the last Conte Queen jumped off Balor's Needle ending the great reign of Tortall.

I know. It's so damn sad. Well, review and kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this was written to request of Miss Touched in the Head. :D. Well, I'm not sure why, but I decided to write another one. Much sadness, but this time I wasn't depressed. Different plot too. :D. I don't own anyone, so piss off. PS, it will be much more poetic too.

ALANNAALANNAALANNAALANNAALANNAALANNAALANNAALANNAALANNAALANNAALANNA

Alanna dropped the letter. The piece of parchment floated down to the ground as time itself froze. She didn't breathe. She crumpled to the ground. She needed someone to comfort her. George saw this and ran over. He hugged her. "Lanna, lass, what happened?"

"We're doomed. That asshole Kaddar had joined alliances with Carthak and Tusaine and Tyra and Galla and The Copper Isles. They're attacking Tortall. It's a war. Aly, our baby Aly, she's been saved by Kyprioth. She's safe. Thank You Kyprioth." She cried to the heavens. "Their Queen went mad." She mumbled, now sobbing into George's shoulder. "Love, we're all going to die." She whispered.

"No, lass, no. Be brave. We'll meet in the after life. I love you, and you love me. We'll be fine. I mean, Tortall will die, but our legacy will live on." George said, still in shock him self. It was like, they were helpless. George hated feeling like that. But he had to cherish the time he had with Alanna. It was going to be soon. He could feel it in his bones. Meanwhile. He could try to gather up all the thieves to help him. (A/N: I ready feel like crying…)

DAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINEDAINE

Daine sat onto her bed. She was scared. Numair rushed over to her concerned. "What happened?" he asked.

"Numair, they're warring against us."

"Who love?" he asked.

"Tyra, Tusaine, The Isles, Galla and Carthak. Together. They signed a treaty and they're warring against us. That bastard! How could he do this!" she cried. Numair nodded, knowing she was talking about Kaddar. "We're all going to die Love."

"I know Daine. I know sweetling. But all we can do is hope and pray." Numair said, trying to comfort her.

KELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELKELK

Kel looked at the paper and looked up at a worried Dom. "What happened Kel?" he asked.

"Dom, love, Tortall's being attacked, by Tusaine, Galla, Carthak, The Isles and Tyra. They've joined together, formed an alliance. We're gone. We'll be squished like a bug on a (A/N: I was about to say windshield, but remembered that they didn't have cars back then. :D) wall. We're gone Dom. We have max 2 to 3 days. Dom, not matter what, know that I love you." (A/N: I CANNOT believe I just wrote that ..walks off to jump off a building..)

Dom smiled at her. "We'll meet in the afterworld my (A/N: was about to write love, and I'm gonna do it! AHAHA! Ew, sap) love. I'll always love you." (A/N: Ah hell, ONWARDS SAPPINESS!) Kel smiled at him. They looked at each other and knew that they would definitely do whatever it took to fight for Tortall.

AUTHORAUTHORAUTHORAUTHORAUTHORAUTHORAUTHORAUTHORAUTHORAUTHORAUTH

The records say little after that… Almost all of them were burnt in the huge fire that consumed Tortall so many of thousands of years ago. It was blazebalm. And Dragon Fire. The immortals joined with them. Tortall didn't stand a chance. After that, Carthak ruled Tortall, then known as CIT(square)G. An army camp. The citadel of magic and awe, was just something of faerie tales, which mothers told their children at night. But legend has it, that the gods themselves, called up our heroines and families. And till date, they live above us, watching down, making sure that people strive to achieve their dreams, and there are always people to help nudge them along…

How was that? I know, Mel, you're gonna kill me. I couldn't kill them! WAAAAAAAH! R&R!


End file.
